User talk:MH1994
Welcome, Lbbrian! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the Percy's Ghostly Trick and other Thomas Stories page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- Thomasfan (Talk) 00:49, April 16, 2011 Images Before uploading anymore images read our rules. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 01:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: VHS Back Covers As long as they're good quality, it doesn't bother me. Please do upload them. :) Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 17:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Harrypotterfan Thank you for telling me about him. I've banned him from chat. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) good. :)Lbbrian 00:27, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Lbbrian Here's the episode, but first I have to say I don't know which models you have or which characters have been introduced. Wooden Railway Story Foolish Engine Narrator: Molly the yellow engine had been on Sodor for quite some time. One day she was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road for Charlie. Molly: That Charlie is soooooooooooooo slow. Driver: He'll be.....whoa! Narrator: A purple saddletank engine zoomed right past him and blew off his hat. Molly: Charlie! You overran the platform again! Charlie: Heeheehee!!! Molly: Watch, you'll have an accident sooner or later. And you're late again. Charlie: No I won't, I'm Couraugeous Charlie. Besides, better late than never. Narrator: Molly just puffed off. Narrator: Later Molly baced into the sheds. Murdoch, Dennis, Neville, and Flora were there looking annoyed. Murdoch: Why that Charlie almost knocked me off my rails! Dennis: Huh? Neville: Couraugeous Charlie, my trailing wheel! Flora: Beg pardon, but you don't have a trailing wheel. Dennis: Huh? Molly: Quiet down! {cameo appearances made by Edward and Henry by this point} Molly: Listen, here's what we'll do... Narrator: But I mustn't tell you more or I shall spoil the next story. _________________________________________________________________________________________ So what do you think? If you liked it I'll write the sequel. It's a trilogy by the way. EWS Railways 03:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) i think its ok, but it needs to be longer Lbbrian 11:37, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Foolish Engine Narrator: Molly the yellow engine had been on Sodor for quite some time. One day she was waiting at Kellsthorpe Road for Charlie. Molly: That Charlie is soooooooooooooo slow. Driver: He'll be.....whoa! Narrator: A purple saddletank engine zoomed right past him and blew off his hat. Molly: Charlie! You overran the platform again! Charlie: Heeheehee!!! Molly: Watch, you'll have an accident sooner or later. And you're late again. Charlie: No I won't, I'm Couraugeous Charlie. Besides, better late than never. Narrator: Molly just puffed off. Narrator: Later Molly baced into the sheds. Murdoch, Dennis, Neville, and Flora were there looking annoyed. Murdoch: Why that Charlie almost knocked me off my rails! Dennis: Huh? Neville: Couraugeous Charlie, my trailing wheel! Flora: Beg pardon, but you don't have a trailing wheel. Dennis: Huh? Molly: Quiet down! {cameo appearances made by Edward and Henry by this point} Narrator: Gordon came in after pulling the last express for the day. Gordon: Have you lot seen Charlie? The wee purple nuisance nearly killed my driver. {all the engines groan} A Voice: Silence! Neville: Murdoch, that wasn't you by any chance, was it? Murdoch: No, it was Gordon. Gordon: Wasn't me. Molly: Then who...... Charlie: Haha scared you all! Flora: Why you little! All: Ugggghhhhhhh. Gordon: We must get rid of him once and for all. Molly: Listen, here's what we'll do... Narrator: But I mustn't tell you more or I shall spoil the next story. _________________________________________________________________________________________ So what do you think NOW???? greatLbbrian 20:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) '''Pain in the Bunker '''partially based on Thomas and Bertie Narrator: Charlie was puffing along the line looking for someone to tease. Suddenly, he saw Spencer zoom past. He raced to the station. {Charlie is waiting at station, Spencer pulls in} Charlie: Oh so you're Spencer. I recall pulling you out of the sea. Bet I can reach the next station before you. Spencer: Can't do that. My brother is the fastest engine in the world. Charlie: Are you chicken? Spencer: I beg your pardon! You're on! Narrator: But before Spencer could start, a lady arrived with lots of luggage. Meanwhile, Charlie had left like the wind. {cut to next station} Narrator: But when Spencer arrived at the station, Charlie was nowhere to be seen! Narrator: Then Charlie reversed into the station. Charlie: Oh dear, Sir Slowpoke, are you sick or something. Spencer: I am neither slow nor sick! Narrator: But Charlie had already disappeared. That evening Spencer met Gordon. Spencer: I say, is that Charlie always that bad? Gordon: I am sorry to say that he is! Narrator: Later that night, All the engines were in the shed, Thomas: We must stop Charlie once and for all! Edward: Perhaps he'll learn. {the engines mutter in disagreement} Molly: But hear out our plan. If he has an accident we'll give him the silent treatment/ Thomas: But what mkes you so sure he'll have an accident? Molly: You'll see. Edward: I don't know about this. Murdoch: Don't worry. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ So how's this one? I didn't really have time to write it properly. EWS Railways 22:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Next episodes (all maybe) Thomas and Stanley: Wherein Thomas is sent to the wors and Stanley does his work for him. The Runaway: Some trucks chase Toby Coal: A shortage of coal leads to some engines not doing work Oil: the sequel to coal Revolutionary Fuel: the sequel to oil Fue: the sequel to rf well, i think i could do the one about Stanley, but the other ones will have to be scraped. sorry about that. :/ its ok EWS Railways 00:21, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Episodes hey ummmmm bad day for sir handel comes after four little engines becuse skaroley goes to the works at the end of four little engines so can i change it well. they're going in order. Thomasfan would change it anyway, so i aplologize. they're going in order of air dates Lbbrian 02:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC)